For various reasons a person may have one or more electronic documents or media files stored on the person's computer that he or she would like to transfer to a mobile communications device. One way in which the person might try to carry out such a transfer would be to e-mail the files to him or herself. Another way in which the person might try to carry out the transfer would be to first upload the files from the person's computer to Internet-accessible storage, and then download the files to the mobile communications device. In addition to these methods requiring over-the-air (OTA) traffic, the methods are also tedious.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve access to a mobile electronic device from a personal computer.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.